


The pink, the blue and the lilac true

by Ancolympe



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Carol is a dumbass, Carol is oblivious, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Slow Burn, Val is a good friend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancolympe/pseuds/Ancolympe
Summary: [OS] [AU Roommates] Carol vit avec Maria depuis quelques années déjà, et l'aime en secret depuis presque autant de temps. Il va lui falloir tout son courage pour réussir à lui avouer ce qu’elle ressent pour elle.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 2





	The pink, the blue and the lilac true

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, voilà un petit Carol/Maria sans prétention avec beaucoup de fluff. C'est un UA sans pouvoirs et sans super-héros.
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !

#### -*1*-

Carol s'effondra sur le canapé, un peu étourdie par l'alcool. Elle avait trop dansé, elle sentait la sueur et la bière, et elle commençait à être fatiguée. Elle adressa un sourire à Maria, qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil avant de fermer les yeux et de continuer à se déchaîner sur la musique trop forte. Les autres danseurs pouvaient se déhancher autant qu'ils le pouvaient, Carol ne les auraient pas remarqués, sinon pour les maudire de parfois soustraire Maria à sa vue. Quelques cheveux collaient à son front, elle avait envoyé valsé ses chaussures, sa chemise dorée était froissée et portait encore les marques d'un incident avec de la sangria un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait perdu une boucle d'oreille, mais elle rayonnait.

Une main aux ongles vernis claqua des doigts devant son nez, et la tira de sa rêverie. Avec un soupir, Carol se tourna vers Valkyrie, qui la fixait d'un air moqueur.

\- Quoi ? lança-t-elle d'un ton maussade.

\- Tu es absolument pas discrète, lui indiqua Val.

\- Et alors ? grogna-t-elle.

\- C'est pas un reproche ! se défendit Val en riant. Je comprends très bien comment on peut être hypnotisé par Maria, ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'intéressé avec un air appréciateur.

\- Chhht ! Manquerait plus qu'elle t'entende ! siffla Carol.

\- Avec cette musique ? Impossible !

\- Arrête, tu connais pas le cliché où la musique s'arrête pile quand tu dis un truc gênant ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Comme par un fait-exprès, la musique s'éteignit au moment où elle termina sa phrase. Le silence dura une seconde, avant de disparaitre sous les protestations des danseurs. Carol murmura un « Tu vois ? » à Valkyrie qui hocha la tête. La musique reprit, et Maria se remit à danser.

\- Tu l'as échappée belle, ricana Val en sirotant son verre. Manquerait plus qu'elle l'apprenne comme ça.

\- Si tu veux pas me lâcher, allons dehors, proposa Carol.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et se rassirent dans un coin tranquille du jardin, loin du monde qui profitait du barbecue. Carol enleva ses chaussures et enfouit ses pieds dans l'herbe fraîche.

\- Thor devrait tondre sa pelouse, dit-elle.

\- Carol devrait parler sérieusement à Maria, dit Val sur le même ton.

\- Quel tact, quelle éloquence, se moqua la jeune femme.

\- J'ai usé de toute mon éloquence pendant des années, et tu en es encore à la mater de loin en rougissant comme une collégienne, répliqua Valkyrie.

\- Des années ? Tu exagères ! pouffa Carol.

Son amie lui lança un regard dubitatif.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous vivez ensemble ?

\- Quatre ans, huit mois et trois jours, répondit pensivement Carol.

Valkyrie ne dit rien, laissant à son amie le soin de comprendre par elle-même. Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres, gênée.

\- Je dis ça pour toi, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu tentes un truc, ou que tu passes à autre chose, reprit Val. Tu te fais du mal inutilement.

\- Mais je le vis bien, tu sais ! On habite ensemble, on est proches, ça me suffit amplement, s'expliqua Carol. Je veux pas gâcher ça, et j'ai pas trop envie de passer à autre chose.

\- Vous êtes amies depuis des années, c'est pas ça qui va gâcher votre relation, répondit son amie.

Carol ne dit rien, arrachant pensivement quelques brins d'herbe.

\- Promets-moi au moins que tu vas finir par tenter quelque chose, ou au moins lui en parler.

\- Ok, très bien, je lui en parlerai un jour, céda Carol.

\- À qui tu dois parler ?

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux pour voir Maria, penchée au-dessus d'elles. Valkyrie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Carol fut plus rapide.

\- À ma mère, elle m'a appelée ce matin mais j'ai pas décroché.

Le visage de Maria fondit en une moue désolée, et la jeune femme s'accroupit pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

\- Non mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien !

Maria la jaugea rapidement, essayant de déceler un mensonge, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de déprimer. Son sourire réapparut, elle se releva et tira Carol à elle.

\- Viens danser avec moi, ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans la maison, entraînant Carol à sa suite, sans lâcher sa main.

#### -*2*-

\- Carol, promets-moi d'être honnête.

L'intéressée poussa un petit soupir de résignation.

\- Je promets que je serai honnête. Je te l'ai déjà promis une centaine de fois environ.

\- Bon. Ferme les yeux.

Carol s'exécuta. Elle entendit le frottement des rideaux contre la tringle de la cabine et les pieds nus de Maria contre la moquette du magasin.

\- Je peux regarder ?

\- C'est bon !

Carol ouvrit les yeux. Maria se tenait devant elle, les bras légèrement écartés pour mieux montrer la robe qu'elle portait.

En tulle verte, la jupe était couverte de paillettes dorées. La couleur s'éclaircissait en un dégradé délicat, passant d'un vert profond au niveau de la ceinture à un jaune pâle aux chevilles. Le haut était d'une coupe simple, dans le même tissu vert émeraude, légèrement transparent, avec des bretelles faites d'un ruban de velours sapin.

La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même, faisant délicatement voleter sa jupe.

Carol referma la bouche pour réfléchir, et finit par lâcher :

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Tu as promis d'être honnête il y a deux minutes, rappela Maria.

\- Tu es magnifique… mais on dirait un peu la fée Clochette, avoua son amie en se mordant les lèvres.

Maria hocha la tête.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. La tulle fait trop petite fille.

Carol allait pour répliquer que non, pas du tout, mais Maria coupa court à ses tentatives de protestations et referma le rideau sur elle.

Elles essayaient des tenues pour le futur mariage de leur amie Nakia et de son fiancé T'Challa. Nakia était une de leurs amies de lycée, et les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient un peu perdue de vue en allant à l'université. De ce qu'elles avaient compris du carton d'invitation, la cérémonie serait apparemment assez sophistiquée, ce que Nakia avait confirmé plus tard. Maria avait alors décidé de faire le tour des boutiques de la ville, entraînant Carol dans son sillage.

Carol ne comprenait pas sa panique. Même si Maria venait au mariage habillée d'un sac poubelle, nul ne parviendrait à douter de son élégance.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement, Maria essayant des dizaines de robes, leur trouvant toujours un défaut invisible aux yeux de Carol. Celle-ci était trop courte, celle-là trop voyante, on ne met jamais de blanc à un mariage, mais celle-ci est un peu triste, celle-là aurait pu convenir s'il n'y avait pas ces horribles fleurs brodées…Carol n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais appréciait de voir Maria défiler dans toutes ces tenues avec la détermination et la concentration d'une chirurgienne.

Elle finit par arrêter son choix sur une robe sirène, au tissu fluide et argenté, « ni trop voyante pour ne pas voler la vedette à Nakia, ni trop discrète. »

Sur le chemin du retour, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire satisfait, fière d'avoir accompli sa mission en moins d'une demie journée. Bien sûr, il restait à trouver les chaussures et quelques accessoires, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Carol l'observait du coin de l'œil, attendrie malgré elle.

Arrivée à leur appartement, elle s'effondra sur le canapé, éreintée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ?

Carol releva la tête vers son amie, confuse.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a à faire d'autre ?

Maria la regarda avec un air surpris et autoritaire.

\- Il faut qu'on essaie nos tenues ensemble, enfin !

Carol pâlit.

\- Oui ! Évidemment ! dit-elle.

Quand Maria lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait mettre, elle avait répondu qu'elle avait un costume trois-pièces qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Mais après la session d'essayages de cette après-midi, Carol réalisait que son idée ne serait clairement pas à la hauteur.

\- Tu vas chercher ton costume ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

Carol alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit grand sa penderie. Quand elle avait parlé de ce costume, elle n'avait en fait qu'un vague souvenir de l'avoir acheté dans une friperie, de l'avoir mis peut-être une fois à un anniversaire et l'avoir abandonné dans le fin fond de son armoire. En fouillant parmi les vêtements, elle finit par mettre la main dessus et l'extirpa du meuble une seconde avant que Maria ne rentre dans sa chambre.

Le regard de son amie s'arrêta sur le costume froissé que tenait Carol. Elle haussa les sourcils avec un air dubitatif.

\- C'est ce vieux chiffon que tu comptes mettre ?

\- Dans mon souvenir, il était plus classe, s'excusa-t-elle.

Maria s'approcha d'elle, lui prit le vêtement des mains et l'observa quelques secondes avant de pousser un long soupir.

\- Tu aurais dû le vérifier plus tôt, on aurait pu chercher aujourd'hui, déplora-t-elle.

\- Je sais…répondit Carol, penaude.

Son amie soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Danvers ?

Carol grimaça.

\- Bon, je vais faire des muffins et on va regarder sur Internet, d'accord ?

Carol hocha la tête, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Maria se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis, elle sortit de la chambre tranquillement, alors que Carol sentit sa joue rougir là où elle l'avait embrassée. Val avait raison, il fallait faire quelque chose.

#### -*3* -

La fête battait son plein. Nakia et T'Challa étaient rayonnants, ivres de bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais vu T'Challa sourire autant.

Comme prévu, tous les invités étaient sur leur 31 et semblaient sortir d'un tapis rouge. Heureusement, grâce à l'aide essentielle de son amie, Carol avait fini par trouver un costume gris, légèrement argenté, avec un mouchoir noir dans sa poche avant. Son maquillage était aussi dans les tons argentés, mais restait assez sobre pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

Comme d'habitude, bien que la nuit soit encore jeune, Carol s'était assise, épuisée, alors que Maria continuait de danser sur la piste. En y réfléchissant, presque chacune de leurs soirées se terminaient ainsi. Carol s'asseyait et regardait Maria danser en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.

Ça faisait bien 4 ans qu'elles vivaient ensemble, mais elles étaient amies depuis l'enfance. Carol avait toujours su qu'elle était lesbienne, et malheureusement pour elle, ses parents avaient fini par s'en rendre compte. Ils l'avaient jeté de chez eux la dernière année de lycée, et Carol s'était réfugiée chez Maria. Ses parents, Melissa et Arthur Rambeau, l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts.

Puis Carol et Maria étaient allées dans des facs différentes, l'une pour étudier le journalisme, l'autre l'aéronautique. Elles étaient évidemment restées en contact, mais n'habitaient plus ensembles. Jusqu'à ce que Maria décroche un travail en tant qu'ingénieure d'aéronautique, et ne propose à Carol de vivre en colocation.

Grand bien lui en prit : Carol vivotait grâce à ses piges, et avait l'impression que sa carrière stagnait. Alors qu'avec Maria, sa qualité de vie s'était considérablement améliorée. Déjà, elle avait une vraie chambre, la salle de bain était une salle à part entière, et elle ne se nourrissait plus de nouilles instantanées. Ensuite, Maria la motivait constamment, et elle avait pu envoyer d'assez bons articles à de grands quotidiens et magazines, ce qui lui avait permis de se construire une petite réputation dans le milieu et d'avoir des piges régulières. Mais surtout, c'était la présence de Maria qui colorait la vie de Carol.

Pendant leurs études, elles se voyaient assez peu, et elles s'étaient profondément manquées. Carol avait eu quelques histoires avec quelques filles, mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment duré. Elle s'était aussi fait des amis, mais Maria avait toujours eu une place spéciale.

Les quelques mois précaires qui avaient suivi son diplôme, en revanche, avaient été d'une grande amertume. Carol s'était senti très seule, à travailler d'arrache-pied pour vendre ses articles, avec des résultats décevants. Elle ne voyait plus que très peu ses amis de fac, et ne vivait plus dans la même ville que Maria. Celle-ci était venue lui rendre visite dans la cage à lapin qui lui servait d'appartement, et lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec elle. Une chose menant à une autre, Carol savait désormais qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Maria.

Carol ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure.

\- Alors Carol ? Tu es déjà fatiguée ?

Elle se tourna pour voir une femme noire, avec les cheveux grisonnants et un sourire avenant.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle en souriant en retour.

\- Avec Arthur, on a lu ton article dans L'Opinion, dit Melissa.

\- On était très fiers, intervint son mari en s'asseyant près d'elle. Et cette Eve Polastri a l'air très sympathique !

\- Oh, oui ! répondit Carol. Et elle est passionnante. Elle m'a raconté des anecdotes sur le MI6 qu'on ne trouve pas dans son livre !

\- Ah bon ? Quoi par exemple ? demanda Melissa.

\- Eh bien, elle m'a raconté qu'une fois, sa supérieure a dirigé une réunion alors qu'elle prenait un bain, déclara Carol. Son assistant a passé toute la séance à fixer ses notes.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? intervint Maria en les rejoignant.

Elle prit son verre et le sirota tranquillement, debout en face de sa meilleure amie.

\- On a lu son article sur les femmes dans l'espionnage, lui expliqua sa mère.

Maria acquiesça.

\- Ah, il est bien écrit, hein ? Elle a passé des semaines et des semaines à faire des recherches !

\- Ça se sent, approuva Arthur. Il est très sourcé.

\- Mais Carol a toujours été une travailleuse acharnée, sourit Melissa.

Carol rougit sous les compliments. Il y eut un petit silence tranquille, pendant lequel ils admirèrent la foule brillante et multicolore des invités.

\- C'est un beau mariage, commenta Melissa.

Tout le monde hocha doucement la tête.

\- Quand est-ce que vous nous faites un beau mariage comme celui-là ?

Carol crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer à la remarque de Melissa.

Mais non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle demande quand est-ce que Maria va se marier, avec quelqu'un qui n'est absolument pas Carol, et inversement…

\- Dès que je trouve la bague de fiançailles ! répondit Maria en riant.

Carol rit jaune, en suivant les parents de Melissa.

Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle plaisante là-dessus ? Elle ne savait pas à quel point ça faisait mal de l'entendre rire sur ça. À quel point elle aurait pu y croire quand elle disait des énormités pareilles. À quel point elle en avait envie.

\- Un mariage pareil, ma chérie, ça doit coûter très cher, plaisanta Arthur.

\- Oh elles ne méritent rien de moins ! affirma sa femme.

À ce moment, Carol commit une grossière erreur. Elle sourit à Melissa et se tourna vers Maria et, comble de l'horreur, croisa son regard.

Son amie, toujours debout, une main sur la hanche et une autre qui tenait sa coupe avec nonchalance, lui fit un grand sourire et lui adressa une phrase meurtrière :

\- Quand tu veux !

Et elle conclut sa bassesse par un clin d'œil.

Le cœur de Carol s'enflamma en même temps que ses joues, et elle parvint à grand peine à bafouiller un « n'importe quoi » en reportant son regard sur le fond de son verre.

Maria rit tendrement de sa maladresse, et fit signe à Shuri, la petite sœur de T'Challa de les rejoindre. Celle-ci s'empressa d'arriver et de leur montrer la vidéo du dernier canular qu'elle avait fait subir à son grand frère.

Plus personne ne fit d'allusions assassines, et Carol put souffler un peu.

-*4*-

La journée avait été rude.

Carol était épuisée et énervée. À peine rentrée, elle s'était jetée sous une douche brûlante pour tenter de noyer sa colère. Mais ses émotions ne s'étaient pas faites engloutir par la bonde, et la jeune femme ressassait encore sa journée, assise dans son fauteuil préféré devant une émission de cuisine qui ne l'intéressait que moyennement.

C'est là que Maria la trouva, quelques heures plus tard.

Elle aussi avait l'air fatigué, et elle portait un sac de nourriture à emporter.

\- Je sais que c'est mon tour de faire à manger ce soir, mais j'avais la flemme, s'excusa-t-elle. Du coup, j'ai pris des trucs au resto libanais à côté du métro.

Ça remonta un peu le moral de Carol. Mais son amie remarqua tout de même son agacement.

\- Ça a été ta journée ? lança-t-elle depuis la cuisine où elle rangeait ses achats.

Carol poussa un long soupir.

\- Pas tellement. Raconte-moi la tienne d'abord.

Maria s'affala sur le canapé, posant ses pieds sur les jambes de Carol.

\- Rien de spécial. La seule animation de la journée c'est quand le nouveau stagiaire a renversé son café sur le chemisier de Nat. Tout le monde a cru qu'elle allait l'assassiner sur place.

Carol imaginait très bien la scène. Même quand on connaissait bien Natasha, cette femme avait le don de vous faire craindre pour votre vie d'un seul regard.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te met en boule comme ça ? relança Maria.

\- Je devais interviewer l'avocat de la famille Vassiliev, pour un article sur la médiatisation des procès, et l'impact sur les victimes, contextualisa Carol. D'ailleurs l'avocat est connu, il passe souvent à la télévision.

\- Le mec blanc avec des cheveux très bouclés et des lunettes ?

\- Oui ! Antoine Kressmann, il s'appelle. Bref, je l'interviewe, ça se passe tranquillement, et à la fin de l'entretien, il me dit qu'il a des tuyaux sur une grosse affaire en cours.

\- Quelle affaire ? demanda son amie.

\- Celle du tueur en série du quartier Est, avoua Carol.

\- Le gars qui a étranglé 7 personnes ? s'exclama Maria. Ah oui quand même…

\- Je ne couvre pas l'affaire, mais je sais que Bucky est dessus depuis des mois. Donc je dis à Kressmann que je suis intéressée, pour pouvoir envoyer tout ça à Bucky. Et là, il me propose de me balancer tout ce qu'il a autour d'un dîner.

Maria renifla.

\- Déjà c'est louche.

\- Honnêtement, j'avais la flemme de sortir ce soir, en plus, vu le type, ça allait être dans un resto chic que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir payer, il aurait fallu que je m'habille bien et que je me maquille…bref, j'avais pas envie, résuma Carol. Donc je lui explique que c'est pour un ami qui a suivi l'affaire de près, qui s'est spécialisé et qui a fait des études de criminologie. Je lui dis que je peux lui donner son contact et qu'il en saura plus que moi sur le sujet.

\- Et bizarrement, là il avait plus d'infos à donner ? ironisa Maria.

\- Au début, il l'a pas dit clairement, soupira Carol. Il a dit qu'il connaissait pas Bucky, que je paraissais plus digne de confiance… et finalement il a avoué que c'était pas un dîner professionnel, donc j'ai compris qu'il voulait juste me draguer. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il avait vraiment des infos qui pouvaient intéresser Buck, je pense qu'il voulait juste m'impressionner avec son tueur en série.

Elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

\- En fait, ce qui me saoule le plus, c'est même pas ça, c'est que c'est tellement habituel. J'ai l'impression que quand j'interviewe un mec, 9 fois sur 10 je vais finir par me faire draguer, ou alors je vais me prendre une remarque. C'est fatigant.

Maria posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la serra dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Aller, pour te consoler, tu as du houmous et des falafels ! On se fait une soirée film ? Le Château ambulant ?

Carol ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, enroulée dans un plaid sur le canapé, les restes de leur repas abandonnés sur la table basse, Carol avait cessé de lutter contre le sommeil et somnolait tranquillement. Sa tête reposait contre l'épaule de Maria, et celle-ci n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour se défaire de son contact.

Dans un brouillard confus, Carol entendit la musique de fin. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le silence se fit dans le salon, Maria avait dû éteindre la télévision.

\- Carol ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Tu dors toujours ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas.

\- Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre, d'accord ? Sinon demain, tu auras des courbatures partout.

Carol s'aperçut de manière lointaine que Maria se levait du canapé, puis elle sentit ses mains passer dans son dos et sous ses genoux. La douceur moelleuse du sofa s'éloigna alors que Maria poussa un petit grognement.

\- Eh bien, t'es plus lourde que t'en as l'air, commenta son amie à voix basse. Ça doit être le libanais.

Carol releva la tête, et grommela quelque chose d'indistinct. Maria pouffa et s'avança dans le couloir, où elle poussa la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied. Carol s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit lâchée sur son lit comme un sac de linge sale, mais Maria la déposa avec précaution, avant de lui retirer son plaid et de tirer sa couette sur elle.

L'odeur douce du parfum de son amie l'enveloppa soudainement, et elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa tempe si légèrement qu'elle ne sut si elle le rêvait ou non.

En revanche, la voix de Maria, bien que murmurée, traversa son esprit embrumé de sommeil sans problème.

\- Bonne nuit, princesse.

#### -*5*-

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a dit ça ! répéta Carol pour la douzième fois consécutive.

\- Eh bien elle te souhaitait bonne nuit, soupira Valkyrie encore une fois.

Les deux amies s'étaient retrouvés dans un café, après que Carol ait envoyé un texto plein de panique à Valkyrie, dès l'instant où les événements de la veille avaient de nouveau émergé dans son esprit. Maria était partie travailler, mais c'était le jour de congé de Val.

Celle-ci, habituée aux sapphic panic de son amie, savait comment réagir. Basiquement, il suffisait de l'écouter exposer les derniers événements qui avaient perturbée son amie, lui répéter qu'il lui suffisait de parler à la concernée plutôt que de faire des insomnies, et se retenir de l'enregistrer pour informer Maria. Val considérait de plus en plus sérieusement de ne plus venir à ces rendez-vous, et d'y envoyer Maria à sa place. Mais Carol était bien capable de se dérober à la fameuse conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…geignit Carol en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Parle-lui, répondit Val d'un ton blasé.

\- Mais je ne peux pas !

Val se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Carol avait l'air misérable, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, à même la table. Elle ressemblait à une gamine désespérée de ne pas pouvoir aller en récréation. Val pouffa.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, dit-elle avec une petite moue.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, sourit Val. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est hilarant. Quand vous serez ensemble, crois bien que je te rappellerai H24 comment tu te morfondais dans des cafés au lieu d'agir !

Carol soupira.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? Que je lui passe un petit mot pour toi, comme au collège ?

\- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi, grommela Carol en retenant un sourire.

\- « Maria, tu veux sortir avec moi, coche ta réponse : oui, non ? », ironisa Val en s'étranglant de rire.

Carol rit avec elle.

\- Je suis tellement nulle que ce serait peut-être la meilleure solution…

\- Dis pas ça, soupira Val. Tu sais quel jour on est ?

\- Non…

Val lui tendit son portable et Carol se pencha en avant pour lire la date.

\- Le 14 février ? s'exclama-t-elle en se renfonçant dans sa chaise. C'est aujourd'hui !

\- Ça te dit qu'après qu'on en ai fini ici, on aille chercher un petit quelque chose à Maria ? proposa Val.

\- Parfait ! acquiesça Carol.

\- Tu as déjà une petite idée de ce qu'on pourrait lui prendre ?

\- J'ai une liste sur mon téléphone de ce qu'elle aime ou veut, comme ça je ne galère pas à Noël ou aux anniversaires, donc je pense que ça ira.

Val ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je sais, soupira Carol.

Elles finirent leurs boissons et les payèrent, avant de sortir dans la rue. Il faisait frais, mais le soleil d'hiver était éclatant. Elles se rendirent vers les boulevards marchands à pied.

\- Il faut quelque chose de simple, mais personnel, affirma Val.

\- On lui en fait combien, de cadeaux ?

\- Tu ne lui en feras qu'un seul, répondit-elle d'un ton docte. Ou deux, si tu veux ajouter des chocolats ou des fleurs.

Carol acquiesça. C'était d'une logique implacable.

Après une bonne heure et demie de lèche-vitrine, son choix s'arrêta finalement sur une petite boîte à musique, bleu pastel. Et une boîte de chocolats.

Elles déjeunèrent dans une boulangerie, et Val lui expliqua la suite.

\- Ce soir, tu lui proposes de l'amener dans un restaurant et tu lui offres tes cadeaux, et sur le chemin du retour, tu lui expliques ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Carol la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je suis pas sûre de réussir à faire ça, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Val. Amuse-toi, profite, et ça va couler tout seul.

Carol n'en était pas si certaine.

Elle finit par rentrer à l'appartement, un peu anxieuse à l'idée de la soirée qui attendait. Maria ne devait pas rentrer avant 18 heures, il lui restait donc un peu plus de 3 heures pour se préparer.

D'abord elle emballa la boîte à musique après y avoir glissé un petit mot, et elle fut surprise de voir que le résultat était acceptable.

Ensuite, elle réussit à trouver dans son armoire une robe en velours bleu nuit qui parvenait à faire habillée. Elle était un peu serrée à la taille et elle la moulait un peu plus que prévu, mais ses manches mi longues et son décolleté en V étaient assez jolis. Carol ne trouva qu'un collant troué, et se résolut à en emprunter à Maria. Elle en dégota un en laine épaisse, qui gainait bien ses jambes et tenait chaud.

Mentalement, elle ajusta sa tenue. Elle pouvait mettre ses bottines pailletées, peut-être son pendentif en or et un bracelet. Par-dessus, son manteau noir suffirait. Elle réfléchit aux couleurs de vernis qu'elle avait et comment elle allait se maquiller.

Mais elle se reprit bien vite et alla chercher sur son ordinateur les restaurants ouverts. Elle en repéra un qui lui semblait bien, et s'apprêtait à les appeler pour réserver, quand elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un texto de Maria.

« On se retrouve au Boudoir à 20 heures 😉 »

Voilà qui arrangeait ça.

Elle ne connaissait pas ce restaurant, mais d'après sa recherche Google, c'était un endroit plutôt chic. Au moins, sa tenue était convenable.

Carol s'employa à se maquiller à grands renforts de tutos Youtube. Elle avait choisi de rester sobre, puisque de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude, à part un peu de rouge à lèvres de temps en temps.

À 19 heures 30, elle mit ses cadeaux dans son sac. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'arrêta une seconde devant le miroir. Se voir ainsi apprêtée lui donna une sensation étrange. C'était comme si elle s'était déguisée, mais en même temps, elle se sentait bien. Elle espérait que ça plairait à Maria.

Le Boudoir n'était pas très loin du bureau de son amie, mais il lui fallut prendre un bus et un métro. Carol arriva pile à l'heure, et s'arrêta devant la façade du restaurant, éclairée par des lanternes. Elle y jeta un œil, mais ne vit pas Maria. Elle se décida donc à entrer avec prudence. Comme elle l'avait vu plus tôt, c'était effectivement un restaurant chic. Les clients étaient bien habillés, et elle fut soulagée d'avoir prêté autant de soin à sa tenue. La salle était plus petite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, dans des tons mauve et rouge vénitien, avec un parquet ambré. Carol parcourut l'endroit du regard, s'arrêtant dans les alcôves et passant sur les banquettes confortables, mais aucune trace de Maria.

Une jeune femme en uniforme vint l'accueillir et lui demanda d'une voix douce si elle avait réservé.

\- Je crois que c'est au nom de Maria Rambeau ? tenta-t-elle.

La femme jeta un œil au registre et releva la tête avec un sourire.

\- Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Carol s'exécuta, et lui emboîta le pas pour monter un petit escalier en bois au fond de la salle. À l'étage, elles arrivèrent dans un couloir lambrissé de bois, les murs du même rouge qu'en bas. Une dizaine de portes d'un rose parme s'enchaînait, chacune avec un numéro et un nom peints.

\- La Caroline, annonça la serveuse en l'emmenant vers la 7e porte.

Elle toqua, puis ouvrit la porte et invita Carol à entrer. Maria, assise devant une table où trônaient un chandelier et quelques pétales de roses rouges, lui offrit un grand sourire. Elles se trouvaient dans un petit salon, seulement meublé d'une table et de deux chaises, et d'une banquette en velours rouge sous la fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait une vue sur l'avenue, éclairée par les réverbères et les phares des voitures. Mais l'agitation de la ville n'atteignait pas la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint rouge clair aux motifs compliqués, parfois troublés par un tableau de nature morte.

\- Je vous laisse vous installer, dit la serveuse en l'aidant à enlever son manteau.

Elle s'éclipsa et Carol rejoignit son amie à table. Elle était un peu impressionnée.

\- Il n'y avait pas de boudoir appelé Carol, commença Maria en faisant mine de s'excuser.

\- Caroline c'est très bien aussi, rétorqua-t-elle.

Carol avait le trac, et gênée, elle se plongea dans le menu.

\- Tu es très belle ce soir, la complimenta Maria. Tu t'es maquillée !

\- Oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal, avoua Carol en rougissant.

\- Oh non, tu t'es très bien débrouillée, assura Maria. Et cette robe te va très bien ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue avec !

\- Je ne la mets jamais, expliqua Carol.

Elle remarqua alors que Maria aussi avait fait un effort. Son amie portait une chemise en dentelle noire en dessous d'un bustier doré, avec un ras-du-cou en or qui ornait sa gorge. Carol rougit un peu. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi ?

Alors que le silence s'éternisait, elle tenta de reprendre la conversation.

\- Ton corset est, euh, super ! parvint-elle à bégayer. Tu es vraiment très jolie, ça change.

\- Parce que d'habitude je ne suis pas jolie ? demanda Maria en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si ! Si, bien sûr, se corrigea Carol, écarlate. Tu es toujours jolie, mais là, encore plus, enfin pas plus que d'habitude. Enfin, si, mais…

Maria éclata de rire, ce qui coupa net le discours embrouillé de son amie.

\- Je plaisante, Danvers, pouffa-t-elle.

Carol lui sourit maladroitement, et entreprit de se replonger dans la lecture du menu pour s'éviter plus d'embarras. Intérieurement, elle se maudit. C'était Maria bon sang, pourquoi elle se comportait comme une collégienne alors qu'elle la connaissait depuis des années ? En parcourant la liste de plats, elle résolut de se comporter normalement, comme si elle passait un simple dîner entre deux amies célibataires. D'ailleurs c'était très probablement ce que Maria avait en tête pour cette soirée. Pas la peine de se mettre la pression.

La serveuse revint prendre leur commande, et la soirée s'écoula plus facilement pour Carol, ayant décidé de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle devait avouer à son amie. Elle était détendue et la conversation roulait aisément. Carol ne vit pas le temps passer, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse vienne apporter les desserts.

Elle fixa sa crème brûlée, et se dit que c'était peut-être le moment.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser sa nervosité.

Le visage de Maria s'éclaira en une moue interrogative alors que Carol se leva pour aller chercher ses cadeaux dans son sac. Elle lui tendit la boîte de chocolats et Maria lui fit un sourire éclatant.

\- Oh merci beaucoup ! Tu as pris mes préférés ! s'extasia-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, sourit Carol en lui donnant le deuxième paquet.

Maria déchira le papier cadeau et son air surpris devant la petite boîte réchauffa le cœur de Carol.

\- C'est une boîte à musique ? Oh, c'est génial !

Elle l'ouvrit et révéla une petite figurine de jeune fille en robe blanche. La petite danseuse se tenait sur ses pointes, légèrement arquée, les yeux fermés, une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux, les bras tendus comme des ailes le long de son corps.

Maria actionna la manivelle sur le côté de la boîte, et fronça les sourcils pendant les premières notes.

\- Le morceau me dit quelque chose…

\- C'est normal, assura son amie.

Son expression se détendit soudainement alors qu'elle reconnut la musique.

\- C'est…

Elle claqua des doigts, cherchant ses mots.

\- Let no man steal your thyme, compléta Carol.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Maria. Ça me paraît évident maintenant.

\- Je cherchais une musique qui te plairait, et je suis tombée sur celle-là. Ça m'a fait bizarre, ça faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue.

\- En même temps, on a dû l'apprendre au début du lycée, ou à la fin du collège.

Maria paraissait sincèrement heureuse de son cadeau, et Carol ne put s'empêcher d'en être fière. Elle nota mentalement qu'il lui fallait remercier Val.

C'était le moment. Elle essaya de rassembler son courage, motivée par la joie qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son amie, le verre de vin qu'elle avait bu et l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'elles avaient créée dans ce boudoir.

Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche, on toqua doucement à la porte. La serveuse passa la tête, et avec une moue d'excuse, leur indiqua que le restaurant allait bientôt fermer.

Carol soupira, à la fois déçue et soulagée. Elles rassemblèrent leurs affaires et descendirent au comptoir, où on leur passa l'addition. Maria insista pour payer.

\- C'est ton cadeau de Saint-Valentin, déclara-t-elle pour couper net les protestations de Carol.

Carol abdiqua, et elles rentrèrent tranquillement chez elles. La jeune femme s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments, mais elle n'osa pas engager cette conversation pendant leur retour. C'était comme si elle avait loupé le coche. Val allait probablement se moquer d'elle, mais elle préférait repousser de nouveau.

#### -*6*-

#### 

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir en se prenant la tête entre les mains, pendant qu'en face d'elle, Carol baissait les yeux.

Elle l'avait rejointe dans leur café préféré après son travail, fatiguée par sa semaine, mais optimiste quant à l'issue du date de Carol, pour finalement apprendre que ce boulet avait encore laissé passer sa chance.

Val posa son regard sur son amie, avec l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Carol pouvait presque voir le conflit interne qui agitait son esprit : la secouer ? l'encourager de nouveau ? reprendre en détail tous les moments où elle aurait pu faire sa déclaration ? fondre en larmes devant cette incompétence chronique ?

Elle soupira de nouveau.

\- Je, je n'ai pas les mots.

Carol lui offrit une moue compatissante.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Oh, n'abuse pas, non plus ! Y a pas mort d'homme ! Tu t'es juste encore tirée une balle dans le pied !

Carol fit un petit sourire contrit.

\- Je sais…

\- Au moins, tu as la confirmation que Maria ressent la même chose que toi, dit Valkyrie, reprenant du poil de la bête.

\- Comment ça ? Il ne s'est rien passé à la soirée de Saint-Valentin.

Val cligna des yeux.

\- Elle t'a invitée à cette fameuse soirée de Saint-Valentin, répliqua-t-elle, confuse. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être une coïncidence.

\- Eh bien, on est toutes les deux célibataires ! répondit Carol avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Bon ! coupa son amie. Ce soir, tu lui parles.

Carol ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver, mais son amie ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer ses craintes.

\- Si tu te convaincs que tu vas le faire, comme pour un rendez-vous, alors tu vas finir par y arriver, expliqua Val.

\- Ça fait sens…admit Carol.

\- Bon, vous n'avez rien de prévu ce soir ? Non ? Parfait. Tu as juste à attendre qu'elle rentre du travail, qu'elle se pose et tu te lances. C'est pas si compliqué.

C'était très compliqué mais Carol hocha tout de même la tête.

Une fois chez elle, elle était beaucoup moins sereine. Elle ne voulait pas se défiler une énième fois, mais dans le même temps, elle était terrifiée.

Quand Maria finit par passer la porte, elle sentit sa détermination flancher un peu, mais l'image de Valkyrie qui roulait des yeux en soupirant de désespoir la motiva. Carol attendit que Maria revienne dans le salon.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigüe.

\- Oui et toi ? Tu as l'air un peu nerveuse.

C'était le moment.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Maria leva un sourcil, mais la rejoignit sur le canapé. La jeune femme déglutit, cherchant comment amorcer la discussion.

Elle finit par se mettre debout, incapable de rester assise plus longtemps. Elle fit quelques pas à travers le salon, essayant de se calmer et de rassembler tout son courage. Assise sur le canapé, un brin inquiète par l'agitation manifeste de son amie, Maria attendait qu'elle se lance.

\- Ok, bon. C'est quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis longtemps, commença-t-elle. Et si ce que je vais te dire ne te plaît pas, je te demande de l'oublier, et de faire comme si je n'avais rien dit. Si c'est pas trop dur pour toi, évidemment, se reprit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Elle souffla un coup, et s'arrêta.

\- Je t'aime.

Voilà, c'était dit. Des années qu'elle le pensait, en silence, plusieurs fois par jour, en la voyant faire mille et une choses qui lui serrait le cœur, s'empêchant de balancer les mots fatidiques comme on se débarrasse d'un paquet encombrant, s'en mordant les lèvres, tellement elle en avait envie et peur à la fois. Et voilà qu'elle les avait posés devant Maria, impossibles à ignorer, trois petits mots qui prenaient toute la place.

Son amie la fixait, et lentement, elle se leva.

\- Oh, Carol…

Elle tendit les bras vers elle, essayant de lui prendre les mains.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Carol recula brusquement, comme si elle s'était brûlée, son cœur se déchirant un peu plus.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'aime, je veux dire, je suis amoureuse de toi. Vraiment.

Elle ricana de nouveau, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Au début, je pensais que c'était un petit crush, tu vois, que ça allait passer. Je suis allée à la fac, je suis passée à autre chose, je suis sortie avec quelques filles et tu étais redevenue ma meilleure amie. Et puis après, tu es revenue changer ma vie, et j'ai recommencé à avoir un crush sur toi. Là aussi, je me disais que ça allait passer, ou alors que c'était juste de l'amitié, on a toujours été…fusionnelles, en quelque sorte.

Elle souffla pour se reprendre et éviter de pleurer devant Maria.

\- Mais après, j'ai compris que c'était plus que ça. Tu ne te rends pas compte. De l'effet que tu as sur moi. Je peux passer la pire des journées et il suffit que tu viennes me parler et tout va mieux. Et tu fais tellement plus ! Tu as changé ma vie.

\- Carol, c'était normal, tes parents…

\- Non ! Tu changes ma vie, tous les jours ! Tu es tellement…exceptionnelle. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi.

\- Oh, Carol…

Cette fois, Maria la prit dans ses bras, et Carol se fondit dans son étreinte.

\- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas compris. Je t'aime, vraiment.

Un petit éclat de doute naquit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

\- Ça faisait quelques temps qu'on vivait ensemble, et puis un jour, ça m'a paru évident. J'ai décidé d'être plus entreprenante, de t'emmener en date…Mais à chaque fois, tu avais l'air stressée, j'avais peur de te brusquer, d'avoir mal interprété, alors je préférais ne rien tenter et attendre que tu sois prête. Je n'avais pas idée que tu puisses souffrir autant. Je pensais au contraire que mes attentions, mes tentatives d'être romantiques, tout ça, ça te mettait mal à l'aise. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû être plus claire.

Incrédule, Carol releva la tête.

\- Oh mon Dieu…

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- J'ai été si bête ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- On a été bête ensemble, concéda Maria avec une moue moqueuse.

N'y tenant plus, Carol posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit Maria sourire, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de l'embrasser en retour.

Son étreinte avait un goût familier –son gloss à la cerise, l'odeur de sa lessive, son parfum ; et en même temps terriblement nouveau –l'imagination de Carol avait amplement sous-estimé la douceur de ses lèvres, l'assurance de ses mains, son souffle hâté par l'émotion…

Elle était submergée par une vague de bonheur intense, mêlée d'incrédulité et de soulagement. Tout ce temps perdu à tergiverser, à reculer, à se cacher derrière des excuses pour ne pas affronter sa peur du rejet, alors que le dénouement était simplissime. Elle pouffa de nouveau, encore étonnée.

Val allait être fière d'elle.

#### -*épilogue*-

\- Garde bien les yeux fermés.

\- J'essaie ! Mais dis-moi où aller !

\- Tout droit, tout droit, attention y a une petite montée… voilà ! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

Maria s'exécuta et eut un petit hoquet de surprise.

Devant elle s'étendait une couverture rouge et blanche avec quelques coussins colorés çà et là, ainsi qu'un grand panier en osier d'où dépassait une bouteille de cidre. Sur la nappe étalée dans l'herbe, quelques assiettes présentaient des sandwichs, des chips, du houmous, des gâteaux, des fruits…

Elles se trouvaient au bord d'un étang, par une douce soirée d'été. Mais ce ne fut pas la vue des saules qui effleuraient l'eau avec nonchalance qui émut la jeune femme.

Ce fut le sourire fier et un peu stressé de Carol, qui illuminait son visage. Elle était habillée d'une salopette en jean grise et d'une chemise noire un peu transparente parsemée de lunes et d'étoiles. Elle avait mis des boucles d'oreilles et des bracelets, et s'était même un peu maquillée. Elle se tordait les mains, nerveuse.

\- C'est magnifique !

Le sourire de Carol s'élargit avec soulagement.

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait dîner en attendant le coucher de soleil, et qu'ensuite on regarderait les étoiles ! J'ai apporté des couvertures, des bougies, un télescope…

\- Oh, c'est génial ! lâcha Maria.

Elle s'assit avec précaution sur la nappe, essayant de ne pas tacher sa robe avec l'herbe. Rose pâle, avec un jupon en tulle décoré d'une multitude de fraises, elle l'avait achetée exprès pour faire la surprise à sa petite amie. D'après ses regards appréciateurs, l'effet était réussi.

La soirée s'écoula tranquillement. Elles savouraient la présence de l'autre, la fraîcheur du crépuscule estival, baignées par la lumière rosée de la fin du jour. Et Maria sut que c'était le moment.

Depuis qu'elles étaient ensembles, il lui arrivait d'y penser. À des moments plus ou moins impromptus : quand Carol se séchait les cheveux au sortir de la douche, le matin quand elle avait du mal à émerger, quand elle léchait la cuiller après avoir cuisiné, après l'amour, quand elle lui faisait la surprise de venir la chercher au travail, ou même juste quand elle regardait la télévision enroulée dans un plaid.

Un mois plus tôt, elle avait sauté le pas et avait trouvé la bague parfaite : fine, en or, avec trois petites pierres vertes. La présence de ce simple objet donnait à chaque moment passé avec Carol beaucoup plus d'enjeux. Si elle lui demandait maintenant, est-ce qu'elle dirait oui ? Est-ce que ce moment aussi banal mérite de devenir soudainement un des événements les plus importants de leur vie ? Elle avait soudainement le pouvoir de changer toute leur relation, et c'était à la fois effrayant et excitant. Carol avait dû éprouver la même sensation quand elle voulait lui faire sa déclaration.

Maria avait tout de même peur, c'était certainement trop précipité, cela ne faisait que six mois qu'elles étaient officiellement ensembles, mais en même temps…C'était si évident.

Et ça l'était particulièrement ce soir-là.

Alors que Carol préparait le télescope, elle attrapa son sac et en sortit le petit coffret, avant de se mettre à genoux. Sa petite amie se tourna enfin vers elle, avec un petit sourire de fierté. Elle se figea net devant la posture de Maria, l'air confus. Puis son visage s'éclaira, elle écarquilla les yeux et plaqua les mains devant sa bouche avec un petit glapissement de surprise.

\- Carol…commença Maria.

\- Non, attends ! couina-t-elle.

Elle sautillait comme une gamine, prise d'un fou rire. Elle réussit toutefois à s'arrêter une seconde, prête à s'esclaffer de nouveau. Avec une moue complice, elle plongea sa main dans la poche avant de sa salopette, et tendit à Maria une petite bague en or, un peu plus épaisse que le modèle qu'elle se voyait offrir.

Ce fut au tour de Maria de glapir de surprise, avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu, parvint-elle à articuler.

Carol s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui prit les mains.

\- Maria Rambeau, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? demanda-t-elle avec plus de sérieux.

Elle ne put contenir son sourire, et finit par répondre.

\- Oui, je le veux. Et toi, Carol Danvers, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

\- Oui !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et toutes deux tombèrent à la renverse. Les cheveux de Carol caressaient les joues de Maria, et elle finit par l'entraîner dans un baiser. Elles s'y perdirent quelques minutes, avant de se souvenir qu'elles ne s'étaient pas échangées leurs alliances.

\- J'ai pris la bonne taille au moins ? demanda Carol.

\- Oui, c'est parfait ! répondit Maria en admirant le bijou à la lumière d'une bougie à la citronnelle.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse, souffla Carol.

Maria lui sourit de nouveau, et l'attira à elle.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore, et encore, jusqu'à en oublier les étoiles.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si c'est le cas :)


End file.
